Camp Rock
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: ((Inspired by the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock)) Juvia Lockser is a 16-year-old girl who loves to sing, plays the piano and flute. All her life she's dreamed of becoming known for her musical talents, and now she has her chance! Camp Rock is famous and known for popping out the newest Musical stars! She meets new friends, and possibly, even love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story was inspired by the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock! **

**Please don't give rude comments, and enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Juvia, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

The blue haired teen grumbled, and ywaned loudly before pushing her covers aside.

Realization dawned on her. "Last day of school... last day of school and tomorrow I head to Camp Rock! Yes!" She shouted, fist pumping into the air.

She skipped over to the closet, and looked for something to wear. "Here we go!" She trilled, and pulled out a simply white tee with jean short shorts.

She brushed her hair smoothly, the thick waves spilling over her shoulders. She grabbed her signature yellow butterfly pin and clipped it into her hair on the right side.

Looking at the clock, she sees that she has at least 20 minutes before the bus comes to pick her up for school. _Hmph. Mom always says I'm going to be late. _

She grabbed her silver notebook, which had a regular black pen attached to it with the cover saying, 'Juvia's Music'.

Juvia snatched up her light blue bavkback and slinged it over one shoulder before walking out her room, heading towards the piano room.

She flipped open the notebook after lifting the lid off the keys and sitting down on the matching chair to the sleek, black grand piano.

"Let me see..." Juvia muttered, until she came to her latest song. She had worked out the lyrics and the music, but havn't actually put them together yet. "Might as well try now," She giggled before putting her hands into the right positions.

(Yeah this is my own song... please don't steal, I call it 'Reach Out')

_Sometimes we think, we're all alone_

_That we can't see anyone_

_We seem that we can't trust_

_But if we look, and look carefully_

_We can see the one who cares_

_The one who loves... _

_Come on, reach out, don't let the darkness get to you_

_Come on, hold on, we have to save you_

_No matter what, darkness or light_

_You can rely on us _

_The darkness has blinded you perhaps_

_And you can't see_

_But then you should hear us_

_When we call for you... _

_Come on, reach out, don't let the darkness get to you_

_Come on, hold on, we have to save you_

_We're always here for you... _

Juvia stopped, the last quarter notes still filling the air.

"Juvia, sweetie, that was beautiful." A voice said softly from the doorway.

Juvia swiveled around in her chair, her face red and she snapped the piano shut and stuffed her notebook into her backpack.

"Mom! I told you not to listen to me when I sing!" She pouted, her cheeks still pink as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to her mom.

Ms. Lockser chuckled, and said, "Well dear, it's hard not to listen to you. Oh, my sweet little baby, growing up so fast and making her own music already!" The tall woman sniffed tearfully as she pulled Juvia into a bone crushing hug.

"M-mom, choking here!" Juvia gasped as her mother got the hint and released her.

"Well, go to school then, Juvia. There's some muffins on the countertop," Her mother said while stepping away and grinning.

Juvia rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, and gave her mother another hug. "See you later then, mom."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Juvia rushed home, anxious to get to Camp Rock already.

"Mom! Are you ready?! You got all my things into the car, right?!" Juvia yelled, dumping her now useless backpack onto the ground inside the house.

"Yes I did, and no yelling in the house, Juvia." Her mother said, dusting off her hands as she loaded the last bag into the trunk of the silver car.

"Gomenesai. But I'm so excited!" Juvia squealed, skipping around.

Ms. Lockser chuckled. "Ok, ok. Calm down. Now, let's check if we have everything, ok?"

"Sure!"

"Ok... Clothes?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Charger?"

"Check."

"Notebook?"

"Oh geeze! Almost forgot... ok, check!"

"Flute?"

"Check."

"Swab?"

"Uh... wait, ok I found it! Check."

Ms. Lockser beamed, and clapped her hands together. "Well, I think you're all set, dear! Ready to go?"

"Mom, it's a 4 hour trip, shouldn't you pack some snacks or whatever?"

"Oh! You're right!" The older woman exclaimed before rushing to the kitchen and taking out 4 large family sized bags of chips, 8 soda cans, and a mini cooler.

"Now we're ready!"

Juvia beamed. _Camp Rock, here I come! _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Juvia waved her hand furiously. "Bye mom! See you in 2 months!"

Ms. Lockser waved back, and drove away from the dropping off point.

Grinning, Juvia grunted slightly as she carried her large bag over to where the rest of the kids were standing.

Pretty soon, a counselor started calling out names and cabins.

"Lockser, Juvia!" The loud voice of the counselor shouted.

"Here!" Juvia raised her hand high and yelled.

"Cabin Bass Saxe!"

Nodding, the blue haired teen grabbed her flute case and bag before stumbling over to the wooden cabin.

She banged open the door, and found 4 beds, all empty and with no one else there.

She walked over to the blue bed, and dumped her bag onto the covers, stretching her back from the ache.

The door suddenly opened, and Juvia spun around on her heel to see a red headed girl with a guitar case on her back and a black duffel bag in her hand.

"Oh! Hello! Are you one of my cabin mates?" Juvia asked, walking over to her as the girl set down her guitar case.

"Yup, I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet," The girl said, stretching out her hand to Juvia.

"I like you already. I'm Juvia Lockser," Juvia grinned as she grasped her hand and shook it firmly.

"Likewise, Juvia." Erza smiled, and wandered her eyes over to Juvia's bed. "Ah, I see you play the flute. How long?"

Juvia smiled as well, and brought over the black flute case. "11 years."

Erza chuckled, and unzipped her own case, and brought out the light brown wooden guitar and strummed a few strings. "10 years."

Erza started strumming again, and tuned until she got it right and started the slow yet steady beat.

Juvia unclasped her case, and put the joints together before raising the silver flute to her lips.

Together, they started a beuatiful duet.

Erza, who was grinning, started to make up a song as they played along.

**(This is Shine Like Rainbows, not my own song. I do not own this song.)**

_Once upon a time_

_You came into my world and made the stars align_

The cabin door opened, and 2 more girls walked in. One had blue hair, like Juvia, only shorter. The other had blond, and they seemed surprised to see what was happening, but quickly grinned.

The blue haired girl took out a pair of drumsticks, and started hitting a bed post to the beat. The blond sat down on one bed, and joined in the singing.

**(Blond)**

_Now I can see the signs_

_You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

**(All except Juvia)**

_Shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

**(Blue haired girl)**

_Friends, you are in my life_

_And you can count on me to be there by your side_

**(Erza)**

_And when the music comes alive_

_We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine_

**(All but Juvia)**

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_Makes a crescendo_

_And the light that ignites in the dark_

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_Together we stand_

_As the rain begins to fall_

_And holdin' our heads up high_

_As the sun shines through it all_

**(All but Juvia)**

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_Makes a crescendo_

_And the light that ignites in the dark_

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

_Shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

Juvia finished her flute part, and sang with the last bit with the others.

_We shine like rainbows_

After the last strum from Erza, there was a loud shout of laughter.

"Omigod I can't believe we did that!" Juvia cracked up along with the others.

"I'm Levy McGarden, by the way." The blue haired girl grinned.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

After they were all introduced, they became the best of friends and started talking to each other like they new each other for years.

Somehow, and Juvia didn't know how, but they ended up talking about... boys.

"Oh, well, Erza, how bout you?" Levy asked, turning to the red head.

She flushed at the attention she was getting. "Erm... well... No, I'm still single..." The usual firm warrior was gone and now she was just a fidgeting, blushing girl.

Levy grinned. "So I'm the only one who has a boyfriend here? Wow. Didn't expect that."

The rest burst out laughing.

"Well, who is he?" Lucy asked once the laughing fit was over.

"Gajeel Redfox, the Alto-Saxophone player from Cabin Trumpet." Levy said nonchalantly.

The next 5 minutes were filled with talking and such, and then Lucy said, "So, did you hear?"

All girls glanced up at the blond, who was lying upside down with her head and shoulders dangling off her bed.

"Hear what?"

"I heard that Connect 3 would be coming to camp and become counselors," Lucy whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"No! I don't want to spend my summer at some camp!" Gray Fullbuster, lead singer of Connect 3, shouted at the 2 other band members.

"Dude, we used to love this camp! Remember how 3 years ago we were members?" Natsu Dragneel, a band member, said.

"Yeah, man. This is where Connect 3... Connected." Jellal Fernandez said simply as he ran a hand through his blue hair, making it even more untidy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The whole room exploded in shrieks, all except from Juvia.

"I don't get why you guys are all so excited," Juvia shrugged as she started working on a new song.

The three girls' jaws dropped.

"A-are you freakin' kidding me?! It's Connect 3! _Connect 3_!" Levy shrieked.

Juvia shrugged. "So?"

"I... wow... you don't like them?" Erza asked, tuning her guitar again.

"I mean, I like their music. They're really talented, but I don't know... the lead singer, Green Hullmuster or something like that- he seems really rude and cocky. I don't like people like that. The two others seem decent enough, though." Juvia sniffed, fingering a 'G' on her flute. Right pinkie down. Left thumb pressed. Left pointer, middle, and ring finger down.

"It's Gray Fullbuster." Levy interjected sharply while pouting.

"Eh... she's right... I mean, about Gray. He's really arrogant, but that pink haired guy seems nice." Lucy muttered.

Levy started twirling her drumsticks subconciously. "Oh, you mean Natsu? He and I are friends." She shrugged while unzipping her drum kit and getting out her snare pad, and started hitting a fast paced beat.

Lucy started to pick up the beat as well, and hummed a small tune to it.

"Wait, what do you mean by friends?" Erza wondered out loud, tapping her fingers on her guitar wood to the rythm.

"We went to the same middle school before he became famous and chiz." Levy shrugged.

"Ah..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Sorry if I got something wrong with percussion. I'm in a band and I play the flute and piano, but I'm in a woodwind class and even if it has percussion, percussionists have different sessions at least until we play together. **

**And I only know minimal knowledge on clarinet and alto-saxophone, basoon, base clarinet, and stuff like that. And I have absolute, ABSOLUTE, no knowledge about brass instruments. **

**Um... please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's a other chapter! Please enjoy! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Gray yawned, and sat up, off the comfy black leather seat. "Sleeping in a car... the best idea ever!" He sighed in delight, popping his spine.

His sleeping place was the middle row of seats in the large van, Jellal at the front and Natsu- pathetically looking green- in the back.

Stifling another yawn, the famous pop star sat comfortably in his seat for a few more minutes, until the driver said, "Mr. Fullbuster, we have arrived at Camp Rock."

"Aw, geeze. Let's get this over with then." Gray muttered under his breath, and ran a hand through his navy-blue locks.

"Oi, Flame Brain, Tatoo Face, wake up! We're at the f*ckin' camp!" Gray yelled, making the driver wince slightly.

"Shut up... Underwear Princess..." Natsu groaned as he opened the door weakly and crumpled to the ground.

Gray snorted, and prodded the still sick teen. "Motion sickness... that's the weakest weakness there is,"

"You two... already fighting... can't a guy get some peace and quiet for once?" Jellal groaned as he stumbled out, dragging his bag and bass guitar case with him.

Eventually Gray and Natsu got their own things, and waved goodbye to the driver one last time before he disappeared from their sights completely.

"Let's go already," Gray sighed, and trudged after the others to camp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Juvia fumbled for her digital clock, the annoying beeping waking her and the others up.

"Ok... Wuzzgoinon..." Lucy slurred, her blond hair a mess and her eyes still unfocused.

Giggling, Juvia shoved her covers back before stretching, yawning.

"Ok... vocal excersizes..." Juvia muttered, getting her morning musical excersizes started.

"Oh, I'll join you!" Erza exclaimed, fumbling over her purple covers before walking over to Juvia.

"Me too!"

"I want to!"

Juvia giggled, and smiled widely at the three girls, them smiling back.

"Ok! Let's start with simple voice amplifications. 4 notes in harmony. Anyone want to give the notes?" Juvia asked.

"B flat, E flat, A flat, D flat!" Levy immediatly shouted in answer.

"Nice! Ok, call you're notes!"

"I'll take B."

"E."

"A."

"I guess I have D then. Ready? Go!" Juvia said.

Erza started with her B flat, Levy next with E flat, Lucy with A flat, and final Juvia with D flat.

"That was so good! I havn't been in harmony like that with anyone before!" Lucy grinned after they finished.

"I'm going to start my flute tuning and stuff then," Juvia smiled while taking out the small, rectangular case before unclasping it.

"Yeah, I need to work on my guitar."

"Guess I could tap some beats then,"

Lucy brought out a square case, and unclasped it.

"Whoa, you play clarinet?" Juvia wondered, peering in at the black instrument.

Lucy nodded, unable to speak as she had her reed in her mouth and was wetting it.

Pretty soon the small wooden cabin was filled with random tunes and rythm, until Erza checked the clock and realized they only had 10 minutes til breakfast.

"Holy chiz!" Levy screamed.

After 5 minutes of furious packing up their instruments (except for Levy, who only stuck her drumsticks into her jeans pocket) and frantic washing, all 4 ran out to the mess hall.

Heaving and clutching their sides, the 4 stumbled over to the serving table and started choosing what they wanted for breakfast.

After they sat down, Juvia started digging into her fruit bowl.

"Anyway, rumors are already going around." Erza said, stabbing at a piece of her pancake and putting it into her mouth.

"Rumors about what?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Connect 3." Levy replied, lifting a spoon of her cereal to her mouth.

"Eh? Seriously, you guys are overly-obsessed with those guys," Juvia laughed as she munched on a piece of apple.

"Hey! Besides, Natsu is my friend and the two others are just... closed up. Remember, I have boyfriend!" Levy pouted.

"Well... I wouldn't mind going out with Natsu..." Lucy dreamed, her eyes twinkling with hope yet a tinge of sadness.

"I just like their music," Both Erza and Juvia simultaneously replied before continuing to eat.

"You guys are such party poopers. Anyway, the rumors are that Connect 3 already arrived, and they'll start teaching today." Lucy muttered before moving on to her last poptart.

"Really? Which class and who?" Levy asked, frowning at her now empty bowl.

"Natsu Dragneel at hip hop, Jellal Fernandez on bass guitar, and Gray Fullbuster at vocal." Erza sniffed, finished with her breakfast.

"Noooo... I've got all three today!" Juvia groaned, looking crestfallen.

"I have hip hop today with you Juvia, I'm sure we can make it through," Lucy said cheerfully while patting the blue haired girl on the back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Gray groaned into his pillow, not willing to wake up.

"Dude, get up already! You have to teach vocal lessons today!" An annoyed Jellal said while trying to wake up his lead singer.

"No!" Came the drowsy and muffled reply.

Jellal stiffened. "Guess it has to come to this... NATSU!" He roared for the pink haired teen.

Immedietly he zoomed in, grinning. He knew what he had to do.

Jellal nodded in approvement, and Natsu slowly took out the bottle of hot sauce he always kept with him.

One...

Two...

Three!

_Splatter_!

Gray spluttered, slipping in his now red soaked mattress, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell- Ow! It's getting into my eyes!" Gray yelped, feverishly trying to get the spicy, stinging red liquid out of his eyes.

"You have 5 minutes til your class starts," Jellal says simply as if nothing had happened.

Natsu grinned, and stuck his tongue out at Gray before walking with Jellal out of the cabin.

Groaning, Gray let his head fall limp.

_This is going to be a long day. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**So yeah, kinda similar scenes to the original movie! Ya like? **

**Anyway, my arm is so tired from holding up my phone while I was typing this lying down in my bed. **

**It feels like it's about to fall off...**

***gasp!* *gasp!* **

**Help!... I'm getting splinched! Get a healer from St. Mungo or something, stop standing there like an idiot and **_**go**_**! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, I'm exhausted, *yaaaaawn* **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**xVocal Classx**

Juvia sat down at the table, incredibly bored. All around her, especially the females, were excitedly muttering about that Gray Bullfuster or whatever his name was.

She drummed her fingers on the table, and looked around her.

No one was sitting near her, not that she particularly minded.

Smiling in satisfaction, she reached into her white drawstring bag and took out her song notebook.

Flipping to a new page, she started writing a song called 'Yellow Butterfly'.

Halfway through the lyrics, the door banged open, and as the girls' swarmed to the said person who banged said door, Juvia immediately knew who it was.

She felt annoyance go through her as she saw females trying to touch the famous pop star, and he only barely managed to break through and walk over to the podium.

Not really finding anything interesting, she just absemently stared off into space while subconciously twirling her black pen in her fingers.

_Seriously though, I don't get it. Why is Gray Fullbuster that wanted? The only thing he's worth of is his good music... but other than that... he's a prick. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Gray walked onto the podium, and let his eyes roam the classroom for a second.

They landed on a blue headed girl, who was sitting alone at a table while deep in her own thoughts, twirling her regular black pen.

He blinked. _She isn't obsessing over me._

"All right, get to your seats _now_!" He yelled, getting more and more irratated as the annoying girls surrounded him.

Beaming up at him, the girls happily obeyed his command and returned to their seats.

Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat before starting.

"Ok, before we start, I need to hear each and every one of your singing voices. Let's start here," Gray said, pointing to the font row, where a timid looking boy was sitting. "Sing a lyric from any song, it doesn't matter."

Shaking, the boy stood up, and sang something from 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Suprisingly, he had a nice and soothing voice, and made Gray impressed.

"Nice. Next!" Gray called. This time, a girl who was blushing and fidgeting around him.

Groaning inwardly, he made a motion with his hand that meant 'Go on'.

When the girl began to sing a lyric from one of his albums, 'Fire and Ice', he thought his ears were bleeding from the screeching no ice that came out of her mouth.

The other students seemed to think so too, because they winced and covered their ears.

After going through each row and hearing each person (some excellent and some he wanted to rip out his hair), he came upon the last one.

That girl, the girl who wasn't drooling over his every move, the girl who barely saved him a glance.

Nodding to her, the girl stood up from her seat, and she seemed to think for a moment.

Suddenly brightening, she had a small smile on her face as she sang.

(**This is not my song either. Um... if you didn't catch on, I'm a Pegasister and I love My Little Pony. Brohoof to those who agree!) **

"There was a time we were apart, but that's behind us now...

"See how we made a brand new start, and things are looking up..." She finished there, and sat back down as if nothing amazing had happened.

He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"You, what's you're name?" He asked, pointing to her.

Immedietly every female in the room spun in their chair to glare enviously at the girl.

She shrugged, and said, "Juvia."

Gray raised an eyebrow. _She isn't blushing or fidgeting. _

"Juvia what?" He asked, trying to test her and see if she was a fan girl after all.

Her reaction was unexpected. Instead of going red and nervous, she just narrowed her eyes at him and lazily placed her cheek in her palm. "Why do you care?"

Gray was taken back. He hesitated. _No one ever spoke to me like that before! _

The whole room was silent, the tension thick.

"Whatever. Alright, minna, today we're going to..." Gray droned on for the rest of the class, managing to get the banshee-like voices of some people to shapen up a bit.

But the whole class, he kept on glancing at that girl. _Juvia_.

He'll have to remember that name... Juvia...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Band lesson was a drag. I forgot my cork grease, and my hands feel like falling off after I kept on trying to tug the mouthpiece off!" Lucy groaned, collapsing onto her messy bed.

Right now was a break, a 2 hour break they had between classes.

"Seriously? Well, hip hop wasn't that bad- Gajeel helped me out a bit when Natsu wasn't looking." Levy hummed, subconciously taking out her drumsticks from her pocket.

"Vocal class was the worst- that Gray guy (A/n hehe I was tempted to put gay instead of Gray XD) kept on staring at me throughout the lesson. He's a creep," Juvia shivered, brushing her wavy blue locks.

"Baking class was amazing." Erza said simply, stuffing the cake she made inside her mouth.

All three raised an eyebrow at her, and she swallowed before saying "What? I was hungry!" She defended.

"Anyway... there are baking classes and things like that here?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, although they're optional classes. You aren't required to take them," Levy answered swiftly before Lucy could open her mouth.

"Oh cool. So... what now? I'm bored." Juvia sighed, laying on her back on her bed while staring up at the cieling.

"Oh! Let's go to the beach!" Lucy said, snapping up from her lying postion.

"There's a beach here?"

"Of course there is! Its a camp!" Erza said, finishing the last piece of her cake and getting excited as well.

"B-but I didn't bring a swim suit!-" Juvia protested before Erza shoved one into her arms.

"I always have extra, and we're probably the same size, so go change!" Erza shooed, motioning to the bathroom.

Heaving a defeated sigh, Juvia did as she was told and startted changing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this is the most I've updated in the least amount of time! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Gray frowned at his bandmates, who were trying to convince him to go to the beach. "I said no!" He yelled, trying to tug his arms back from equally stubborn Natsu and Jellal.

"Dude, come on! Stop being an ass and let's go!" Jellal grunted, effectively moving Gray closer and closer to the bathroom door.

"Ack! You son of a-" Gray shouted, the bathroom door banged shut behind him and was locked.

"Let me out!" He roared, getting very irratated.

"Just change already, or else I'm going to spread rumors about you being gay!" Natsu shouted imatiently.

That shut Gray right up, and he continued to sigh while changing into the black swimming trunks, and pulled a white tee on.

"I'm done! Now let me out, you bastards!" Gray shouted, annoyed.

Slowly, the door creeper open and a grinning Natsu stood there. "Jellal! Pervert Doctor is done, let's go!"

And with still weak protests, they dragged Gray over to the sandy said beach.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"I am NOT wearing this." Juvia snapped, crossing her arms and hoping it would cover up a bit.

"Ooh, but you look so kawaii!" Lucy squealed along with Erza and Levy.

"Kawaii?! I look like a damn whore off to her sugar daddy!" She groaned.

"Juvia, Juvia! Such a dirty mind! And anyway, you look great! Just put this over you until we get down to the beach," Levy said, tossing her an oversized black tee.

Sighing again, Juvia pulled on the tee grudgingly.

"All right, people! We have 2 hours of freedom: Eat, play, and have fun!" Erza roared dramatically, her sunglasses reflecting off the sunlight.

"Yeah!" Levy and Lucy cheered.

"Whoopee," Juvia sighed, before trudging behind the girls to the beach.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Argh!" Gray shouted, after for the 5th time a wave came and ruined his sandcastle.

"Haha! I told you I was a better sandcastle builder than you! Nyahahaha- NO!"

Gray started howling with laughter, Natsu now staring at his pile of sand that was a castle.

Off to the side, Jellal was sitting under an umbrella, shirt off, sunglasses on, and reading. "Idiots." He muttered.

"Oi! I heard tha... whoa..." Natsu started, but trailed off as his eyes widened, looking at something behind Gray.

"Why? What is... it..." Gray turned around.

Four girls, all wearing swim suits and headed right towards them!

_Wait... it's that girl! Juvia! _

Gray stiffened, and looked away, before plopping into the water, liking how the waves crashed against his back and gave a soothing massage.

"Yo! Levy!" Natsu grinned his signature grin, crushing a small, petite blue haired girl in a hug.

"Hey, Natsu! Nice to see you again!" The girl laughed, and they started talking about whos-its and whats-its.

"You know, if you sit like that for a long time, sand will get into your trunks." Juvia said, sitting down next to him.

He rolled his eyes. "And yet here you are, in the exact same position as me."

She just shrugged, and stood up again. She started wading deeper into the crystal blue water, until it was up to her breasts.

After thinking for a moment, Gray sighed before following the girl deeper into the water.

She scowled at him. "Why are you following me?"

Gray went to float on his back, the gentle summer breeze drifting him a little ways. "I'm not. I just wanted to get more into the water,"

Juvia scoffed, and, like most people do in water, crouched a bit until only her head was seen.

"You know, I have a question." Gray started, folding his hand behind his head.

Juvia rolled her eyes, and said, "All right then."

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why should I like you?" She taunted, swimming a little.

Once again, he was taken back. Whoever this girl was, she was not one of those people who kept yapping on and on about how 'cool' (Not an intended pun) he was. Nope, she answered quickly and shortly, and also was very witty.

And he admits, this is the first time someone- a girl, nontheless!- rendered him speechless by just one comment.

"And besides, you have enough fangirls on your back. I don't see why me, just one person, make such a difference." Juvia hummed, liking the cool water compared to the hot sun.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Not only was she straight to the point, but had a sense of intellegence, unlike those bimbos who threw themselves at his feet.

"At least you seem to make sense," He concluded, kicking his legs a bit more to give him a boost.

She snorts. "So? After Camp, we won't meet each other ever again. And I wouldn't want to,"

"Ah, how blunt. That hurt, ya know. Straight through the heart," He said dramatically, making a stabbing motion over his heart.

She smiled slightly. "Wow, you have a heart? That's surprising."

Lifting his head, he glared at her, although there was hints of amusement here in there. "Shut up. My hotness makes up for my missing heart," He grinned at her.

She grinned back. "I wouldn't say _that_, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Oh really, Ms... um..." Gray stuttered. _Dang it! I forgot; I don't know her last name! _

Juvia burst out laughing. "Hah! Good luck at getting a girl with _that _kind of attitude,"

"Gee, thanks. I can really feel the support there," He dryly said, drifting from his lying position to standing in the sand.

"No problem," Juvia smirked.

He mockingly crossed his arms over his chest. "Getting cocky much?"

She snorted in an unlady-like fashion. "Me? Cocky? I say the cocky one around here is you," She said, poking him in the arm when she said you.

"Excuse me? Why you little-!" Gray cried out, splashing the girl with cool water.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "You. Will. Pat for that."

The next 10 minutes were filled with shrieks, laughter, and splashing.

Off on the sand, all 5 people were watching.

"Let's start the biddings!" Levy burst out, taking out a small box, notepad, and pen from inside the pink beach bag.

"Put me down for $20 dollars, in one week!" Lucy started.

"2 weeks, $25!" Erza said, slamming down the money into Levy's hand.

"A month, $25!" Natsu exclaimed, taking out the dollar bills.

"I say a week and a half for $30!" Levy muttered, writing herself down.

All 4 people then stared at Jellal.

"You people are crazy."

But after much pleading and convincing, (I bet you guys know who did it *cough* Erza *cough) Jellal sighed before muttering, "3 weeks, $25."

All for grinned, and Levy wrote down Jellal, his money, and bidding.

"Now, we wait."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Wow, that went way better than I hoped it would. **

**Please review! **

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. **

**Until next time! **

**~Rose-chan **


End file.
